


【TF】方舟日常

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Kudos: 3





	【TF】方舟日常

“哦，你在和我开玩笑吧。”带着护目镜的副官转换成人形走到红色的录音机前，“录仔，Daft Punk？认真的？”

磁带收录机的扬声器发出一阵响亮而快意的笑声，汽车人副官的嘴角也扬了起来。

“你知道在基地外放音乐是被老大禁止的对吧？”

“得了爵士，”录音机边说着边完成了形态的转换，“你又不是Prime，或者警车和通天晓。”别这么严格。后半句他没说出口，但是录音机明白对方知道自己的意思。

保时捷耸耸肩膀，倚在金属质地的墙壁上。显然，录音机的一番说辞并没有打动他。

“好吧好吧，请问副官想要罚我什么？”红色情报员举起双手表示投降。

爵士貌似认真的想了想，说出的话却好像一点关系也没有：“嘿录仔，你知道纽约的音乐节要来了吧？”

录音机噗嗤一声笑了出来：“一决胜负？不得不说某些时候你真懂我，长官。”

“天火，你看这里，应该是负无穷大到正无穷大的积分，你写成从零开始了。”感知器用手点着数据板，同时将它向左手边倾斜，方便那一侧的喷气战斗机看得更加清楚。

白色喷漆的科学家略略思考了一下回答：“我不觉得这是个问题，感知器。这一项的积分从负无穷大到零的结果就是零。”

“不，根据我的计算……”

感知器的话说到一半，从门外传来震耳欲聋的音乐声打断了两个科学家的学术交流，教授手里的数据板差点被他摔到地上，幸好天火眼疾手快救下了脆弱的小家伙，这才没让他进行了一天的计算付诸东流。

“普神在上，他们在干什么？！”

显微镜好像很生气，事实上他确实如此，因为从某种程度上来说他对突然的“袭击”承受能力很低，经常会被吓一大跳。若是平日里沉浸在实验中的感知器根本就不会注意到基地里的小打小闹，可是今天他接受天火的委托帮忙进行某颗卫星的轨道计算，就不由得分出部分心思观察着战斗机的实验室。

——这也算是感知器式的脑模块放松。

顺便说一句，天火本身喜爱整洁这点让感知器非常满意，前者在使用中的实验室并未太过杂乱无章。

不像感知器的邻居双胞胎，那两个小兰博基尼的房间简直就是混乱的代名词。横炮的充电床上堆满了各种地球电影光盘，而飞毛腿总是喜欢把抛光的仪器到处乱丢。

天火望了一眼门口，将数据板放回了自己的试验台上，向显微镜做出了一个邀请的姿势：“看起来他们的音乐会一时半会是不会结束了，愿意一起出去看看放松一下吗？”

感知器点点头。对方忽略他小小的失态让他感到十分愉快。

要是能早点遇见他就好了。显微镜想。那么我们很早就会成为朋友。

两位科学家走出门的一瞬间，惊天动地的音乐声扑面而来几乎震聋两机的音频接收器。

“嘿，天火，感知器！”蓝霹雳挤过欢呼的人群，还没忘记跟前排的烟幕打了个手势，“你们差点就来晚啦！赶紧，我在前面给你们留了位置！”

“出了什么事，蓝霹雳？”天火一点也不急似的，温和的问。

灰黑的达特森回答：“你们知道纽约的汽车音乐会吗？前几天斯派克弄来一张票，所以现在想去的机只能斗舞啦！”

“斗舞？这又是谁出的注意……”显微镜嘀咕。

“管他的，反正现在热闹极啦！你们赶紧跟上，我带你们去前面！”达特森这样说着，抓住感知器的腕部轴承往人群走去。与此同时感知器迈开脚步准备去前面一探究竟，却发现另一位科学家并没有跟上来。

意识到同僚的疑惑，天火微笑道：“我在这里就能看得清楚。再说了，我个子高，去前面会挡住他们的。”感知器点点头，继续往人群里挤去。

白色飞机在他身后补了一句：“小心你的透镜组，感知器。”【1】

红色的科学家挥挥手表示自己听到了，天火再次露出笑容，光学镜头聚焦在中央的舞台。

走到空地边缘的感知器发现前排除了烟幕还有警车。原来达特森们都在。他勉强在警车和烟幕中间找了个位置，蓝霹雳则是回到了烟幕右手边。

烟幕凑近显微镜的音频接收器，在周围的嘈杂环境之中他不得不这么做，但这位最年长的达特森保持了一点距离以表示对感知器个人领域的尊重。显然比起蓝霹雳毫无芥蒂的亲昵，烟幕要成熟些许。

“你要是再晚一点就错过决赛了。爵士和录音机的斗舞可不常见。”

“我以为爵士和录音机是热爱跳舞的那一类。”

“那你一定没见过他们俩使出浑身解数斗舞的时候。没见警车都跟着我们来了吗。”显微镜注意到对方提到斗舞的时候的门翼上挑了一下，这是帕省人表示情绪激动的小动作。

“我很乐意近距离见识一下。”

两位舞者在上台时并没有语言上的交流，但是感知器却觉得他们早就排练好了一样。

“Work It Harder Make It Better

Do It Faster, Makes Us stronger

More Than Ever Hour After

Our Work Is Never Over”

明明是机械生命，却像极了地球上按部就班的机械装置，一举一动在僵硬中又带着生命特有的动感，金属与地面的撞击声清脆又响亮。感知器不由得想起了自己实验室里的瓶瓶罐罐，然后他急忙收回了思绪。

那些娇贵的仪器可经不起磕磕碰碰。

电子音一样的音乐从保时捷的高级音响和磁带收录机的扬声器中流泻而出，鼓点几乎和火种跃动的频率同步。

爵士的散热风扇疯狂地尖啸，他的动作幅度也越来越大。

以斗舞的目的在基地外放音乐可真是个绝妙的主意。

保时捷这样想着，将护目镜的亮度又上调了几分。

围观者的欢呼声越来越大，特别行动指挥官和情报员精准的在音乐完结之时停住了自己的舞步。

后续；

1.斗舞最后不了了之，因为擎天柱巡逻完成提前归来。举办斗舞的某两机被Prime罚蹲守基地一个整地球星期。

2.不过音乐节两个机一起去了，录音机躲在爵士的后座上免掉了一张票。

3.让两机意外的是，感知器问他们要了一份演唱会现场录音的拷贝，转眼间又被蓝霹雳在天火的房间目击。

4.和爵士共用办公室的战略家几次和特别行动指挥官交代任务的时候发现对方心不在焉，于是几天后方舟新规定出台：严禁在工作期间播放内置音乐。


End file.
